Return of A Symbol
by JTHnevus24
Summary: This takes place in the alternative ending to Arkham City. Catwoman does not save Batman and Gotham is in ruins. Gordon, Robin, and Alfred are dead. The police are trying to hide from Joker's forces until help arrives. Joker and Harley have a child who lives with Harley's sister. After his aunt is gunned downed by a criminal, Jack finds something that inspires him in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I am sorry for not writing anything new on my last story. I wanted to make a universe, yes, universe, bear with me, with all my favorite characters. I will start with one of them, which is Batman.

This will take place with the alternative ending in Arkham City where Catwoman doesn't save Batman and the Joker wins. You may know some lines or references from the Batman Animated series and comics or games. Hope you enjoy.

Azrael was right, Gotham will burn and so did the Dark Knight. In the steel mill, the TIGER guards moved the Batman's body out of the rubble. The helicopter was waiting to retrieve the Batman's body. The guards put his body on the helicopter and it was sent to Wonder Tower.

"**Sir, the helicopter is in the air, bringing the package now." **One of the TIGER guard said.

"**Good, bring the Joker to Wonder Tower as well. He will be pleased when we show him what we have." **Hugo said with a smirk.

"**Right away, sir!" **TIGER guard replied.

A group of TIGER guards told the Joker to meet Strange at Wonder Tower. Joker agrees and meets Hugo Strange at Wonder Tower. Joker comes in the door with a smile on his face and sees also a tall man with a huge sword. He watches Arkham City become a war zone from above. The Joker replies with a laugh.

"**HEHEHE, well, well, well, if it isn't the Strange man himself. HAHAHAHAHAHHAH, now what do you want, your making me late for my spa treatment."**

Hugo said, "By** all means, I do not want to make you late for your treatment, seeing that you are already cured, but I thought you would be interest about Batman."**

"**What do you mean?" **Joker said.

A helicopter landed on the platform where the guards carried out the Batman's body with his utility belt. They put the Batman's body in front of the three men, they handed the utility belt to Strange, putting it in on the desk. The Joker had a bigger smile on his face. Before he could remove the mask from the body, a tall man, carrying a sword walked around him and the body.

"**This is what we wanted you to see, the Batman's secret identity. **He walked around him, "**My name is Ra's al Ghul, head of the demon, and leader of the League of Assassins." **Ra's said, but the Joker was more interested in the Batman.

"**Yeah, yeah, you're the great blah, blah, mystical mumbo jumbo; let's see the Batman's identity HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH." **Joker said with excitement, dancing around. Hugo removed the masked from the Batman and Joker saw his face. He had an ugly messed up face with green veins all over him making him look like Joker's sickness from Titan.

"**Well, well, well, the rich, handsome billionaire that has a huge mansion and a butler, is the Batman….and they say I am crazy, HAHA." **Joker smiled. Ra's looked over the body and so did Hugo Strange. The three looked over the body with great interest.

"**Behind all the suits and toys, he is just a man in a playsuit crying for his mommy and daddy and to me that's pathetic, ahhhh what the heck I'll laugh anyway, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA." **The Joker laughs in the background while Hugo Strange gives the order to move his forces and the Joker's to Gotham City.

"**You have your orders, take Joker's forces to run over Gotham, tear everything apart… not even the great Batman can stop us" **Hugo said with a mighty rage. Ra's came up next to him in agreement.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". **


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker's forces marched out of Arkham City to Gotham. The thugs are taking people out of building, shooting them and leaving them on the street. More of Joker's forces marched to Wayne Manor where they dragged staff members, CEO's and Alfred. While the rampage of his forces terrorizes Gotham, Joker gives out a message to the people of Gotham.

"**Greetings, Gotham. Joker Here. I would like to start that I will be ruling Gotham from here on out and this city will fall to me with all of you, innocent people of Gotham, bowing down to me." **

Joker gave out. He then played Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. The people scream in terror while the thugs overwhelm the GCPD. After the song ends, Joker continues, "**Now many of you may be wondering, where is your Dark Knight, your Savior of Gotham, well…" **Joker hacks the advertisement screen and TV. Where it shows Bruce Wayne's dead body.

"**OH NO, Master Bruce," **Alfred says in despair. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH,"** the Joker laughed. Throughout the night, the people of Gotham knew his identity.

On that night, buildings on fire, people's dead bodies in the streets, thugs stealing valuables. During the riots, Selina looks out the window with the thugs killing people. It was a bloodbath. Selina put her hand over her mouth. After she thinks twice about what she has done, the thugs came bursting in her apartment. Selina could not do anything unless she wanted to get shot.

"**Don't move. Take one step and a bullet will go through your head." **The thug said. "**Mike, you planted the explosives?"** There was no response. The thug turned around, he was gone. The other thugs began to investigate until a foot kicked him in the face. It was Robin. He moved so fast the thug could not see him, the thugs tried to shoot robin, but were completely off-guard. Robin took down one by twisting his arm and another by breaking his leg and hand. After he took down the thugs, he walked over to Selina.

"**You okay."** Robin said.

"**Yes, I am fine. You're Bruce's partner, right?" **Selina said without hesitation.

"**How the hell do you know that?" **Robin yelled. Surprised that Selina would know his identity.

"**Kid, look outside…on the building."** Selina said, moving out of Robin's way.

Robin, with a distrusting look, looked outside. He saw the innocent people being trampled over by thugs, blood everywhere until he saw the building where he was even filled with more grief. He saw Bruce's dead body still wearing the bat suit, with the Joker's laugh he kept hearing. Since there was no time for grief, he grabbed Selina's hand and went down stairs.

"**What are you doing, kid. The streets are overrunned by thugs. What are you going to do, take them all down?" **Selina questioned.

"**If that what it takes."** Robin silently opened the door with Selina and sneaked down the alley.

"**Do you know any hideouts or safe places where we can get these people out of here? Trust me there are still more people out there who are alive." **Robin said quietly. Selina looked in the dark alley.

"**Don't know, my hideout is already taken. The only way I know where to hide is in the sewers." **Selina guessed.

"**That might be the only way, there may be people already there, and maybe thugs and TIGER guards, but it's at least a try." **Robin suggested. Robin and Selina ran into the dark alley where they were about to cross the street to get over to the next alley.

"**There, there is a sewer opening there. We may get to it if those thugs did not saw us."** Selina said. Alfred was down on the ground on his knees where he saw a young woman and man, which was Tim. Alfred quickly figured out what they were going to do and he thought of an idea. During his planning, a rookie police officer came up to the group of thugs.

"**Hold it. Put your hands in the air!" **The rookie said nervously.

"**Maybe you should think twice, little pig." **One of the thugs said. Quickly, Alfred jumped up and pushed one of the thugs away grabbing his gun and shooting the rest, clumsy. The rookie join in the gun fight shooting down the thugs, but one of the thugs got up and took the gun from Alfred. While the thug is fighting, Selina and Robin, checking the area behind him ran towards the alley across the street. As they ran towards the entrance to the sewers, Robin saw Alfred fighting the thug.

"**Alfred…..?" **Robin said with confusion. He hoped it was not him. The thug head-butted Alfred, put him on the ground and pointed the gun at his head. Alfred looked at Robin and then back to the thug with a smirk, knowing that Alfred has not lost hope. The gun fired.

"**NO….ALFRED‼‼" **Robin yelled.

The thug saw Robin and Selina. They opened fired on them. The thug kicked Alfred's body and started shooting as well. Robin could not do or say anything. Robin, filled with rage, was about to go after the thug, maybe even killing him, until Selina grabbed Robin and pulled him into the entrance. The thugs ran over to the sewer entrance.

"**You go get a team to go into the sewer, and you, contact Joker, and tell him we found Robin going into the sewer. Also, tell him the butler is dead." **The thug barked the order.

(Back at Wonder Tower)

"**Well, well, well, the boy wonder runs away down to the sewers. HA-HA. No wonder they call him Robin. I always knew he was chicken. Anyway, hunt down the rest of the police and Bruce's **"**partners" so we take over Gotham without any problems." **Joker ordered.

"**Well, it seems you are willing to hunt down the rest of Batman's allies." **Hugo said walking up near the window.

"**Of COURSE, why would I let that boy wonder running around, screwing up my plans and I swear, I killed that brat before."** Joker thought.

"**Speaking of plans, it has changed." **Hugo called in his TIGER guards. They pointed their guns at the Joker.

"**Sorry, but I have no longer use of you. Kill the clown."** Hugo ordered. The TIGER guards now pointed their guns at Hugo. Hugo looked behind him with shock.

"**Have to admit didn't see that one coming."** Joker said with a smile. Hugo looked at Joker with an angry face.

"**Don't look at me, I didn't order them to kill you, HEHE, well at least I don't think."** Joker said.

"**No, clown. I did. I do not need your services anymore, Strange. Not even the great Batman can stop this. **Ra's said.

"**But, this was our vision." **Hugo stated.

"**And you didn't see it through. I will be generous and let you live, but I cannot help you out on the streets. Escort him out." **Ra's ordered while he walked down stairs. The TIGER guards escorted him out of Arkham city and into the streets of Gotham. After the gates closed behind him, Hugo ran trying to survive without the thugs trying to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3: No One To Save Them

Catwoman and robin rushed down the sewer entrance and quickly headed down the tunnel.

"**Alfred!"** Robin sobbed. Catwoman looked at Tim with a troubled look. Robin put his hand over his head.

"**Sorry about your lost, but we need to keep moving."** Catwoman sighed. Robin nodded and walked with Catwoman through the tunnel.

Robin and Catwoman kept walking through the tunnel, checking their surroundings. Robin uses his communicator.

"**Oracle, do you copy….Barbra can you hear me?"** Robin quickly spoke.

"**Tim, thank God, where are you, are you with someone, what about Alfred." **Barbra said with a worried voice. Robin did not want to talk to her about what happened but he could not ignore her. Catwoman looked at Robin.

"**Barbra, Alfred is dead; he made a distraction so that Selina and I would escape. We are under the sewage system. Joker showed all of Gotham Bruce's identity. I don't know what to do." **Robin said. Selina and Tim kept walking.

"**Okay, Tim, Wayne Tech has been compromised. I am getting out of the Batcave and into my watchtower." **Oracle sobbed. Robin hanged up and kept following Catwoman.

"**They're going to find us soon…"**

"**Shhsss…They're here." **Catwoman said. She stopped him at the end of the tunnel where Joker's thugs where they scoped the sewers out.

"**I'll take them out." **Robin angrily said.

"**No, these men are armed with the latest military weapons and armor. You will be killed. We'll go past them." **Robin took the line launcher and grabbed Catwoman by the waist. He shot the launcher over the thugs and landed on the other side of the tunnel. They both arrived safely and continued towards the tunnel.

"**So, what is the plan now, got an idea."** Robin asked.

"**Don't know, maybe hideout until the thugs are gone."** Selina replied. Robin came up in front of her.

"**No, I will not abandon this city to that madman. You may be a thief, but Bruce believed that you do not **want** this to happen. Do you?" **Robin shouted. Selina regretted what she did, even almost cried. Robin noticed it and began to feel sorry for what he said.

"**Look Tim, I know what I did…"** Robin stopped and heard a growling noise and so did Selina. Tim looked quickly to the left and saw Killer Croc charging at him. Robin quickly grabbed Selina and pushed her out of the way with Croc missing his chance to crush Robin.

"**Now that the rich boy is dead, time to fest on your bones bird boy."** Killer Croc growled. Robin charged at killer croc slashing his face with the Bo staff.

"**Selina, go I hold him off…." **Robin shouted while holding of Croc.

"**Tim comes on…"**

"**Just GOOOO!" **Robin barked. Selina quickly ran out of Robin and Croc's way of fighting. Selina kept running until she was out of breath, when she looked back, Tim was gone and so was Croc.

"_**Oh God, where is he? Did he take him down? Oh no!" **_Selina thought. She kept running deeper into the sewer.

***Back in the BatCave***

Barbra collected all of her belongings and headed towards the tower. She got no signal from Alfred or Tim. Before she left, she gave out a radio broadcast to call for help.

"**Can anyone hear me, my name is Barbra Gordon. We are under attack; Joker's forces are too strong. My father is dead, hell, everyone is dead. We are going to lose. Wayne Manor has been compromised. There is nothing to do, Bruce is dead. If anyone hear this send help, please!"**

The broadcast ended.


End file.
